customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:1430:3D53:6418:1169-20190211141627
"When I Grow Up..." is the eighteenth episode of the Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Shawn, Derek, Min and Kathy dress up in different costumes of grown-up jobs. There is only one problem - Shawn doesn't want to grow up, in fear of doing a job. Barney explains that there are many jobs to choose from and that the things in school can help you in the future. This leads the kids to explore different professions, including a waitress (Kathy), a cowboy (Shawn) and much more. With help of the Super Dee Duper Sound Machine, Barney and the kids learn about different sounds for many different careers. The kids show Barney some careers that will be fun, including being a singer or a clown. Shawn isn't scared to do a grownup job now, but he's afraid that when he grows up, he can't be friends with Barney anymore. Barney explains that Shawn will be his friend "forever and ever.". Theme: Different Kinds of Career Jobs Cast *Barney *Derek *Kathy *Min *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Song #What I Want to Be #The Career March #When I Grow Up #Johnny Works with One Hammer #People Helping Other People #The Waitress Song #Home on the Range #Me and My Teddy #I Love You "Practice Makes Music" is the twentieth episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael is scheduled to play a cello solo at the school concert in a few days, and he is nervous about playing in front of all those people because he was having a hard time learning how to play it. Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to teach the kids about music, and help Michael learn that "practice makes perfect". Barney and the kids learn to identify musical instruments and their sounds, and to appreciate all the different varieties of music. Theme: Perseverance, Music Stories: Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band Cast *Barney *Luci *Michael *Tina *Tosha *Greg Murray Songs #Barney Theme Song #Kookaburra #Crocodile Song #Piano Medley: (Pop Goes the Weasel, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Frere Jacques, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy #Old Brass Wagon #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Instrumental/Piano version) #Broken Record Medley #The Marching Song #If You're Happy and You Know It (Instrumental) #I Am a Fine Musician #London Bridge #Everyone is Special #I Love You Trivia *Michael would make references of him playing the cello in "Everyone is Special", "Picture This!" and [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sing_and_Dance_with_Barney Sing & Dance with Barney]. *This is the last episode of Baby Bop's seven-season one episode absence before returning in "Hi, Neighbor!". *The different music types on the fixed record are a waltz, an instrumental version of the Japanese song "Sakura Sakura," and a polka. *The song, "If You're Happy and You Know It" plays during the story "Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band". International Edits *In the international cuts, and the Hebrew version, the Crocodile Song and I Am a Fine Musician were removed. Also in the Israeli version, Pop Goes the Weasel, Mary Had a Little Lamb, and Frere Jacques were not played on the piano. *In the U.K. airing of this episode, it contained a re-dubbed version of "Everyone is Special".